Brujería
|year = 2005 |position = 21st (Final) |points = 28 (Final) |previous = "Para llenarme de ti" |next = "Un Blodymary"}} "Brujería" (English: Witchcraft) was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kiev, performed by the girl group Son de Sol. As the country was a member of the "Big Four", it directly qualified for the final, where it finished in 21st place with 28 points. Lyrics Spanish= En cada esquina de mi casa En cada cosa que me pasa Voy sintiendo su presencia que me mira Voy por todos los rincones Registrando en los cajones Revolviendo hasta encontrar el alma mía Y me someto a su ser Y ya no sé qué hacer Es el amor que me domina No tengo ganas de salir No tengo ganas de comer No tengo ganas de vivir otra aventura Con tu cuerpo me caliento Con tus besos me alimento Y porque tú eres mi única locura Y ya no sé qué hacer Voy a empezar a creer Que es una brujería Ya no hay remedio para el alma mía Sólo deseo tu cuerpo caliente Y tu mirada como un fuego ardiente Que me penetra toda, toda Y me convierte en el objeto de tu brujería Ya no hay remedio para el alma mía Tú me dominas con sólo mirarme Y no hacen falta cuerdas para atarme Soy una fiera que aunque las rejas le abran Nunca escapa de la jaula por amor (Le le ley le, le le le ley le) (Le le le ley le, ley) No hay antídotos ni ungüentos Ni remedios de otros tiempos Que me quiten la obsesión de la cabeza Ni tan fántastica lechuza Ni las alas de una musa Ni estofadas con melones y cerezas Y ya no sé qué hacer Voy a empezar a creer Que es una brujería Ya no hay remedio para el alma mía Sólo deseo tu cuerpo caliente Y tu mirada como un fuego ardiente Que me penetra toda, toda Y me convierte en el objeto de tu brujería Ya no hay remedio para el alma mía Tú me dominas con sólo mirarme Y no hacen falta cuerdas para atarme Soy una fiera que aunque las rejas le abran Nunca escapa de la jaula por amor (Mézclale un poquito de alegría) (Con una poca fantasía y le responde tu amor) (Quisiera que tú me envolvieras) (Con tu capa de torera, que así quisiera yo, ey) (Tu amor, tu amor, tu amor) Brujería, ya no hay remedio para el alma mía Sólo deseo tu cuerpo caliente Y tu mirada como un fuego ardiente Que me penetra toda, toda Y me convierte en el objeto de tu brujería Ya no hay remedio para el alma mía Tú me dominas con sólo mirarme Y no hacen falta cuerdas para atarme Soy una fiera que aunque las rejas le abran Nunca escapa de su jaula por amor Brujería |-| Translation= In every corner of my home In every thing that happens to me I feel his presence looking at me I look in every corner I search in every drawer Messing up everything until I find my soul And I surrender to him, and I don’t know what to do Love dominates me I don’t want to go out I don’t want to eat I don’t want to live another adventure I get hot with your body I feed myself with your kisses Because you are my only madness And I don’t know what to do I believe That it is witchcraft There’s no cure for my soul I only desire your warm body And you look like a burning fire That penetrates me all, all And I become the target of your witchcraft There’s no cure for my soul You dominate me with only one look And you don’t need ropes to tie me up I’m a beast that doesn’t escape for love Although you open the grills (Le le ley le, le le le ley le) (Le le le ley le, ley) There aren’t antidotes nor ointments Neither cures from the past That can take this obsession out of my head There’s neither a fantastic owl Nor wings of a muse Even if they’re cooked with melons and cherries And I don’t know what to do I believe That it is witchcraft There’s no cure for my soul I only desire your warm body And you look like a burning fire That penetrates me all, all And I become the target of your witchcraft There’s no cure for my soul You dominate me with only one look And you don’t need ropes to tie me up I’m a beast that doesn’t escape for love Although you open the grills (Blend some happiness) (With a little fantasy and your lover will answer) (I would like you to wrap me) (With your bullfighter’s cloak, and only this way I’d like) (Your love, your love, your love) Witchcraft, there’s no cure for my soul I only desire your warm body And you look like a burning fire That penetrates me all, all And I become the target of your witchcraft There’s no cure for my soul You dominate me with only one look And you don’t need ropes to tie me up I’m a beast that doesn’t escape for love Although you open the grills Witchcraft Videos SON DE SOL-BRUJERIA ESTILO LAS GRECAS. Son De Sol - Brujería (Spain) Live - Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Category:Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Big Four